Incongruity
by kuroi-ryuu
Summary: A casual day of fighting leads to an awkward position against the wall... KyoYuki YAOI oneshot


**Incongruity**

**kuroi-ryuu: **Hi! I'm back!! –wink, wink- Finally got inspired for another fic!! So, SO sorry for the delay, I hope it's good.

Kyo: It's about time!!

**kuroi-ryuu:** -nervous laughter- Haha, um, true. This is a one-shot, hope you enjoy. No flaming, please, I hadn't written in a very long time. Also, I would have made this fic rated M, but I'm 15 years old, and I figured I can't write good smut… (same with my previous story – I made it rated M, but I was nervous about writing the rated M stuff Oo;;) ;; Eheh… gomen nasai…

**Noting about my other fic (Don't Tell):** I wanted to give up on that fic, but it seems that you guys won't let me! I nearly cried when I saw how people added it to story alert, and since so many of you gave me reviews, I will do my best to continue it! I won't give up on my story yet if you guys don't want me to. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! -sends love-

**Summary: **A casual day of fighting leads to an awkward position against the wall… KyoYuki YAOI (one-shot)

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure we've been through this a lot of times – Fruits Basket/Furuba and all of its characters does not belong to me. I'm hardly a talented manga artist.

**Word Count:** 645

**Warning:** Lots of kissing. And boy-on-boy action. And angry Kyo dominance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuki was rudely awakened one morning with a foot shoved on him.

"WAKE UP!! BAKA-NEZUMI!!!"

_Uhhg .. Is it __**that time of day**__ already..?_

Yuki pulled the blanket off his head, glaring at the carrot-colored hair boy.

"Kyo… I hope you _do _realize that it's three in the morning," he grumbled, annoyed.

"I don't care!" Kyo proclaimed. "I want a fight with you and I want it now!!"

Yuki sighed. It seems that Kyo, once again, thinks that today is _the day_ he can actually beat him in a fight. But otherwise, nothing is going to shut him up unless that stubborn neko gets what he wants.

He threw the blanket aside and stood up. "Fine, if you're that confident, let's go to the dojo." he told the other, not wanting to wake everyone.

So the two walked over to the dojo, one practically marching with confidence, while the other rubbing his eyes groggily.

Kyo did some warm-ups, stretching to make sure he was prepared. Yuki, on the other hand, just watched, waiting for the fight to start.

The neko raised his fist in the air. "Alright! Let's get started. I'm more than good enough to defeat you."

Yuki stared at him, unimpressed. "Try me," he challenged.

"AHHG! I'm going to shut you up for sure this time!" Kyo shouted, running over to Yuki. He threw his fist at him, but Yuki easily dodged it.

"Are you sure you're trying?" the pallid-colored hair boy asked with a smirk. "I'm not even trying…"

Just as Yuki thought, this pissed Kyo off even more.

Kyo tried to kick the other, but Yuki grabbed his leg and flipped him, sending the neko head-first to the dojo floor.

The carrot-colored hair boy hissed in pain, but quickly got up, throwing his fist once again at Yuki.

This time Yuki wasn't so quick – he barely managed to dodge it, but Kyo took the opportunity to shove him against the wall, his hand secured around Yuki's neck.

"Not so tough now, are you, nezumi!?" Kyo told him with a satisfied smirk.

"Ah…" Yuki's eyes widened, staring at Kyo strangely.

That was when Kyo noticed their awkward position, the calm boy pinned against the wall, while he himself was practically pressed up against him.

The neko was about to release the other boy's neck, until Yuki tugged his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him.

Before Kyo could react, Yuki's tongue was deep in his mouth, almost suffocating him.

Absently, Kyo fought for dominance over the kiss, biting angrily against Yuki's lips, leaving bruises along the way. Shortly afterward he gained control, tilting his mouth for a better access to the other's mouth.

Without even realizing it, the two boys were soon on the floor, not breaking the kiss.

Kyo decided to aim for Yuki's neck, licking around the nape before leaving bite marks. Yuki gasped within every mark left.

The neko hastily tore off Yuki's shirt, without a care that it got ripped, and threw it aside.

"That…was my favorite shirt…" the other gasped out.

"Oh well, too bad."

Kyo continued biting against Yuki's neck, damaging the smooth, pale skin.

_That's going to leave a mark…_ the light-colored hair boy thought. And he was right, because Kyo bit down so hard it left hickeys.

Kyo's hand traced down to Yuki's torso, exploring the skin there, while he pulled his mouth away from the other's neck and started kissing him again.

"Nn…"

Yuki responded to the kiss, but not as rough as Kyo did.

Moments later they needed air, so the carrot-colored hair boy tore his lips away from the nezumi and rolled over to the side, breathing hard and wiping some sweat away from his face.

While sucking in a large amount of air to regain his breath, Yuki glanced over to Kyo.

"So who won?"

Kyo met the other's eyes and smirked.

"I won – You know I did."

**Owari.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**kuroi-ryuu:** I hope it wasn't bad! Comments are love – comment and I'll love you. And I'll be motivated to make sure fics if you do so. 3 Thanks for reading, much love to everyone. I hope you were patient with me.


End file.
